L'intelligence et la Bêtise
by Scrounshy
Summary: Il y a plusieurs êtres en manque d'intelligence à Fairy Tail, alors de qui parle t-on cette fois ?


Réveil matinal habituel chez une jeune femme, celle-ci se prépara en vitesse avant de courir dans sa guilde préférée. Elle fut accueillie par deux hommes " collants ".

-Hey Levy ! Ça te branches de faire une mission av ...  
-Non désolé Jet, cette fois je fais une mission avec Lucy, on en fera une, une prochaine fois !  
-D'accord ...

Le mage repartit déçu tandis que la jeune fille aux cheveux bleu cherchait attentivement quelque chose ou quelqu'un des yeux. Elle finit par trouver la petite tête blonde qu'elle cherchait, écrasée par quelqu'un. Elle courut pour l'aider à se relever, mais, " l'homme " était en faite Natsu qui avait été envoyer par Grey sur Lucy ... Il aida Lucy à se relever et sauta sur Grey.

-Oh ...  
-Oh, bonjour Levy !  
-Bonjour Lu-Chan. Natsu devient un gentleman avec toi !  
-Que veux-tu dire ?  
-Il t'a aider à te relever, et il est partit en courant ! Il était tout rouge !  
-Ah ? Bref, tu es prête pour la mission ?  
-Oui ! Allez ! Go ! J'ai mes affaires.  
-Attendez vous deux.  
-E-Erza ?  
-Lucy, tu ne m'a pas prévenu que tu partais en mission avec Levy, pour la peine, Natsu & Gajeel vous accompagnerons ! Sinon, amusez-vous bien !  
-Qu-Qu-Quoi ?! N-Natsu et ... G-Gajil ?!

Les deux concernés arrivèrent. Les filles étaient rouge de honte et bégayaient ...

-Bah alors les filles ? On y va ?  
-Yosh ! J'm'enflamme !

Natsu était déjà partit vers la sortie. Lucy le regardait du coin de l'oeil et commençait à le suivre, comme les deux autres mages.  
Une courte discussion se fit au bar entre Happy, Mirajane et Erza.

-Tu es cruelle Erza.  
-Non, juste maligne !  
-Vous avez vu comme elles ont rougies ?! S'était trop mignon !  
-Doucement Mirajane ...

Bref, revenons vers nos mages principaux. Natsu posa la question habituelle.

-Elle est où cette mission ?  
-Dans mes mains.  
-Très drôle Lucy. Mais on l'a fais où ?  
-A Onibas.  
-Et faut faire quoi à Onibas ?  
-Résoudre une énigme et retrouver quelqu'un. Et aussi, je te rappelle que pour aller à Onibas on doit prendre le train.  
-Quoi ? Bien-sur que non ! C'est pas loin ! ahahah ahah ... ah.  
-Ne t'inquiète pas Natsu, tu pourras dormir sur les genoux de Lucy.  
-Levy !

La concernée rigola sous les rougeurs de la constellationiste. Natsu ne comprenait rien, Gajeel se contenta de plisser les yeux.

-Mmh, au fait Gajil, je sais que tu as le mal des transports ! Je t'ai vu la dernière fois, tu a failli faire comme Natsu ...

Le visage de celui-ci se crispa, il regarda Lucy puis tourna son regard à l'opposé.

-Tu-Tu m'a vu ?! Oh non ...  
-Mais ne t'inquiète pas, les genoux de Levy sont toujours disponibles !

La concernée faillit s'étouffer, elle pris Lucy par le bras et demanda aux garçons de continuer le chemin. Elle s'arrêtèrent et marchèrent plus doucement, tout en discutant.

-Lu-Chan ! Tu vas pas bien ?! Tu-Tu sais que ...  
-Oui, oui je sais, mais tu t'es bien permise avec moi !  
-Toi tu y est habituée ! Natsu dort toujours sur tes genoux !  
-Et alors ! Ce n'est pas une raison !  
-Si !  
-Non !  
-Si !  
-Non ! Et puis, je sais que tu aimes Gajil aussi.  
-H-Heiin ?! N-Non ... c'est pas vrai.  
-Levy, Levy, Levy. Ça se voit et puis je ...  
-Lu-Chan, à ta place je ne dirais rien à personne, sinon, j'irais voir ton cher petit Natsu.  
-Mon cher ... Hein ?!  
-Tout le monde sait que tu l'aimes voyons, toi et Natsu, quel beau couple.  
-T-Tais toi !  
-Avoue-le.  
-N-Non. On à qu'a avouer en même temps.  
-D'accord. 1,2.  
-3.  
-Je suis amoureuse de Gajil !

-Lu-Chan ! Tu abuses !  
-Hihi, bon, je l'avoue ... de toute façon... tu sais que j'aime Natsu. J'en suis tombée amoureuse... Je ne sais pas comment j'ai fais d'ailleurs...  
-Moi non plus... Petit secret ?  
-Petit secret ! Bon, retournons avec les deux autres Baka.  
-Oui !

Les deux filles rattrapèrent les Dragons Slayers, en espérant que ceux-ci n'avaient rien entendu de la conversation.  
Lucy se tourna vers Natsu, on aurait dis qu'il rêvait. Gajil, il avait l'air perplexe.  
Oui, il avaient tout entendu, toute la conversation, aucune miette n'avaient échappée à leurs ouïes sur-développées.  
Natsu réfléchissait. Elles ont dit ; « aimer, j'aime, couple, amoureuse. » Il fronça soudainement les sourcils, ça ne lui ressemblait pas de réfléchir autant, non, et de toute façon, ça ne devait pas être très grave, il mit ses mains derrière sa tête et continua la route avec ses amis.  
Gajil, lui, avait tout compris, il était juste, " sonné ". Levy l'aimait ? Sa petite crevette à lui, elle l'aimait ? Il n'était pas le seul à avoir des sentiments alors ... Lui des sentiments ? Non. Impossible. Il lui jeta plusieurs regards, interceptés par la mage aux lettres, qui lui rendit un sourire radieux à chaque fois.  
Le chemin avait été long, aucuns des quatre mage ne s'était pressés, enfin, ils arrivaient au train, Natsu fit sa crise habituelle mais finit par monter dedans. Il se coucha sur les genoux à Lucy et pensa quelques phrases avant de s'endormir.  
« Aimer » Ça rime avec « Amour ». Ignir ne m'a jamais expliquer ce que s'était.  
Trois heures plus tard  
Natsu dormait toujours sur les genoux de Lucy, Gajeel avait les bras croisés et les regardait, Levy avait sa tête posée sur l'épaule de Gajeel, quand celui-ci voulu bouger, Levy était tomber sur ses genoux, il n'avaient donc pas changer de position durant le trajet. Natsu se réveilla, la première chose qu'il vu fut des cheveux blonds, puis il sentit une main douce dans ses cheveux à lui. Il regarda plus haut, Lucy dormait, « Elle est belle ... » Se surprit-il à penser.

-Non, Non ! Reprend toi, oh.  
-Qu'es que t'as ?  
-Ah, tu dormais pas Gajil ?  
-Nan, comme tu peut le voir, Natsu. Bref, on est enfin arrivés, on devrait réveiller les dormeuses.  
-Ouai.

Ils réveillèrent les filles et tout le monde descendit du train.

-Bon ! En avant !  
-Ouai !

Point de vue de Levy.

On commençait à marcher dans les rues, on allaient souvent voir les passants pour leurs demander s'ils avaient vu la personne que l'on doit chercher, mais la plupart fuyaient en voyant l'emblème de Fairy Tail sur nous. Un prétexte ? Rendez-vous urgent, besoin pressant ... on nous à tout fait, mais ils avaient plutôt peur des dégâts que l'on allaient faire ! Aah ... Franchement, je vous jure ces deux-là. Ils sautent de joie au premier restaurant qu'on croisent ...

-Lu-Chan, on les laissent y aller ?  
-Han, de toute façon, il iront sans nous ...  
-Hey Luce ! On peut y aller ? S'teu plaiiiit !

Oh ? Lucy est toute rouge ! Natsu se sent même pas compte de l'effet qu'il lui fait !

-B-B-B-Bien-sur ...

Et la pauvre, elle tombe par terre.

-Luce ?! Ça va ?  
-Non Natsu ! Ne t'approches pas plus d'elle !  
-Bah pourquoi ?  
-Parce que ! Maintenant, fais comme ... Gajeel, rejoins le et va manger !  
-Aye !

Je soupire. Lu-Chan est toujours étalée au sol.

-Ah lala, franchement Lu-Chan, tu pourrais faire un effort.  
-M-M-Mais ... j-j-peut pas !  
-Ah lala, bon, on ferait mieux de les rejoindre avant qu'ils ne commence à dévorer le restaurant lui même.  
-Oui !

Lu-chan se lèvre d'un coup et nous partons vers les garçons, ceux-ci avaient déjà commander énormément de plats, tous finis en moins de trois minutes ...

-Lu-Chan, quand tu amènes Natsu au restaurant, combien tu payes ?  
-Cher Levy, très cher.  
-... On devrait les arrêter non ? Je tiens pas à me ruinée quand même ...  
-Aah, c'est déjà fait ma pauvre.

Un personnage arriva vers nous, enfin, il s'approcha plus de Gajeel et de Natsu que de Lu-Chan et moi, bref.

-Excusez-moi Messieurs, mais notre stock de nourriture est vide. Veuillez payez, et partir s'il vous plaît.  
-Quoi ?! Vous aviez que ça en bouffe ?! Donnez-moi du feu alors !  
-Et moi j'mangerais le resto', ça me suffira.  
-Co-Comment ?!

Gajeel avait déjà mordu une chaise en métal. Incorrigible. Natsu était à la cuisine et mangeait le feu des gazinières enfin, il devait surement faire ça, oui, il devrait en profiter, parce que Lu-Chan le suit, et elle n'a pas l'air contente ... Bref, pendant qu'elle s'occupe de Natsu, je devrais m'occuper de Gajeel.  
Je le regarde.  
Il me regarde, la bouche pleine.  
Je regarde à côté de lui. Il a déjà manger six chaises.

-Gajeel. J'espère que tu va me remboursée.  
-Promis ma petite crevette !  
-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça !

Il se leva et lâcha son 'repas', puis il me mit sa main dans mes cheveux et me grattouilla la tête. Je soupire.

-Tu fais quoi là ?  
-Je sais pas.

Encore un soupire de ma part.

-Tu peux pas arrêter de soupirer deux secondes ?  
-Je t'ai rien demander ! Tu va me ruinée ! Et tu ne sais même pas te tenir correctement dans un restaurant !  
-Natsu non plus ... !  
-Ah oui ?! Tu voudrais être dans le même état que lui ?

Lu-chan revenait en traînant un Natsu couvert de bleu, avec un cocard et les habits à moitié déchirer, par les cheveux, une aura noire autour d'elle.

-N-Non ! Ça ira, merci.  
-Bon, maintenant on paye.  
-Gajeel, je te conseil de surveiller Natsu.  
-D-D'accord Lucy.

Lu-Chan et moi partions régler la totalité des dégâts, le serveur nous mis à la porte juste après, on vérifiait nos portes-monnaies.  
Vide.

-Lu-Chan, tu invites souvent Natsu au restaurant ?

Petit soupire de sa part ...

-En fait ! C'est moi qui l'y traîne !

Ahah, le rigolo ... Ça ne m'étonne pas en fait, Natsu qui traîne Lucy au restaurant pour tout dévorer, et qui repart sans rien payer.

-D'ailleurs Natsu. La prochaine fois que tu m'y traîne pour que je paye, je te ferais manger toutes les notes de restaurant que tu m'a faites payées, on est d'accord ?!  
-La prochaine fois, c'est moi qui t'offres le repas !  
-Qu-Quoi ?!

Point de vue de Lucy.

Mon coeur bat à cent à l'heure. Cet abruti ne sais rien de ce que ses paroles veulent dire ... Je regardais mes pieds tristement, je n'avais aucune chance avec lui, soit parce qu'il ne connaissait rien à l'amour, soit parce qu'il aimait déjà quelqu'un, soit parce que ... il ne connaissait rien sur aucun sujet du tout. Un Baka pareil ne doit pas savoir ce qu'es « L'Amour ». Et de toute façon, il me quitterait un jour pour aller chercher son Dragon. Alors, a quoi bon espérer ?

Point de vue Extérieur.

Lucy soupirait pour la troisième fois de-suite, elle arborait un regard triste, qui attira celui de son équipe.

-Qu'es qu'il se passe Lu-Chan ?  
-Mmh ? Oh, rien, ne t'inquiète pas Levy !

Point de vue de Levy.

Mouai, je la crois pas trop sur ce coup-là, un sourire forcer avec un regard triste, c'est mensonger. Bref, je donnerais cher si je pouvais lire dans les pensées des gens. Mais je suis sûre que c'est encore en rapport avec Natsu. Quel idiot, il ne sait jamais ce qu'il fait.

-Bon ! Commençons notre mission !  
-On devrait chercher un endroit où dormir non ? Au cas où on resterait plus longtemps que prévu.  
-Oui, faisons ça d'abord. Gajeel, Natsu ! Venez, on va d'abord trouver un hôtel, que vous paierez !  
-Pourquoi nous ?  
-On vous a payez un restaurant presque entier, et on a pas profiter. Alors vous paierez l'hôtel, et c'est tout.  
-Et pourquoi on dormiraient pas à la belle étoile ?  
-Et pourquoi tu veux pas payer ?! Faut qu'on paye faut conneries et vous payez rien c'est ça ?! Ben allez vous faire foutre, t'a raison Natsu, allez dormir à la belle étoile, Levy et moi on va chercher un hôtel !

Lu-Chan m'a entraînée par le bras vers la ville alors que nos deux amis nous regardaient surpris ...

-Tu y est peut-être allée un peu trop fort non ?  
-Non, c'est toujours comme ça, il faut que ça cesse.  
-Oui mais ...  
-Tu le reverra demain ton Gajeel.  
-Oui bon, trouvons un hôtel !

Environ 20 minutes plus tard, un énorme bâtiment se dressait devant nous avec écrit dessus « _Hôtel Diamond_ » Lu-Chan poussa la porte d'entrée et nous fûmes accueillies par un Majordome très gentil, un homme vraiment beau à l'accueil qui nous salue.

-Puis-je vous aider ?  
-Oui ! Nous cherchons une chambre pour deux.  
-Lits doubles ou séparés ?  
-Le moins cher ?  
-C'est un lit double, mais je peux vous faire le même prix pour deux lits séparés.  
-C'est combien ?  
-140 joyaux.  
-Ok, ça ira. On reviendra quand on partira.  
-Bien, le petit déjeuné est à l'heure que vous voulez, sonnez juste cette clochette et nous viendrons.  
-Oh, merci.  
-Bonne soirée.  
-De même.

On arrivent dans notre chambre, enfin une chambre digne de ce nom ! Elle est super grande et super belle ! Enfin nous pouvons poser nos affaires que nous traînons depuis que nous sommes parties ... Je me demande ce que font les garçons en ce moment.

-Droite ou gauche ?  
-Hein?  
-Je te demande si tu veux le lit de droite ou de gauche.  
-Ah heu n'importe, celui de gauche ça ira. Merci Lu-Chan.  
-Derien ... ~Soupir~ je suis exténuée ... je crois que je me laverais demain en fait, bonne nuit Levy.  
-Tu ne te changes pas ?  
-Non non, ça ira ...  
-Bonne nuit Lu-Chan ...

Elle à l'air vraiment exténuée, la pauvre, moi aussi je ferais mieux de me coucher, demain, on commencent enfin la mission.  
Le lendemain .

Je suis réveillée non pas par les rayons du soleil, ni par un réveil, ni par une odeur de petit déjeuner, ni par Lu-Chan, mais par deux espèces de singes qui sautent partout.

-Les gars, je vous conseille de vous cacher tant que Lu-Chan n'est pas là.  
-Elle nous a laisser entrer.  
-Lu-Chan ! Viens voir !  
-Mmh ? Qu'es-ce ... **Natsu** ! **Gajeel** ! **Dehors** !  
-Elle vous a laissés entrer hein ?  
-Traîtresse ...

Je sais que Gajeel a dit ça pour rire ... mais ça me rend triste.

-Levy? Qu'es-ce qu'il y a ?  
-Oh rien ne t'inquiète pas Lu-Chan ! Allons plutôt déjeuner !  
-Aye !

Nous nous sommes lavées et nous sommes parties déjeuner, mais les garçons nous attendaient et n'ont pas arrêter de nous harceler pour manger aussi ...

-Ces hommes sont t-ils avec vous ?  
-Ou..  
-Non ! Ils n'arrêtent pas de nous harcelées !  
-Lu-Chan ! Quand même !  
-Très bien, jeunes hommes nous vous demandons de sortir.  
-Pardon ? Je sortirais pas sans Lucy.  
-Ne nous obligez pas à employez de grands moyens.  
-Bah allez y !

Ça dégénère ... Natsu se prépare à la bagarre, comme d'habitude ...

-Natsu, sors.  
-Hein ?! Mais on est venu vous ...  
-Tu attendras dehors.  
-Ah non ! Je suis pas d'accord !  
-Ah parce que tu pense que t'a ton mot à dire ?

Lu-Chan ~_qui était en train de manger une tartine tranquillement_~ se retourna et regarda Natsu droit dans les yeux, celui-ci baissa le regard quelque secondes plus tard puis sortit.

Point de vue de Natsu.

Pfff... elle me dit ça comme ça et j'obéît comme un idiot ... Peut-être que si j'étais gentil avec elle elle me laisserais faire tout ce que je veux ...  
D'ailleurs elles sortent. - Gajeel n'avait rien dit et avait suivi Natsu-

-Alors ? On va où ?  
-Je te l'ai dis hier, notre client est à deux rues.

On laissent Luce et Levy prendre la tête du groupe, de toute façon, on sait pas où c'est.

-Oh Gajil.  
-Qu'est-ce que t'as encore ?  
-Tu as entendu les filles la dernière fois ?  
-Non.  
-Non?  
-Je viens de te dire non alors tu m'lâches !

J'suis pas convaincu...

-Levy à dit qu'elle était amoureuse de toi.  
-Ta gueule le four ! Tu sais même pas ce que c'est !  
-Natsu, Gajil, il y a un problème ?  
-Non !

Bon... on est arrivés de toute manières. Une personne nous accueille et nous entraîne vers une grande salle où se trouve un grand bureau et une jeune fille à côté... elle est... très jolie.

-Bienvenue mages de Fairy Tail. Je me présente, je suis le et voici ma fille, Annabéla.  
-Enchantée !  
-De même. Nous voudrions des informations concernant...

Je n'entend même plus Luce qui parle, je ne vois que Anna... Elle me regarde et je lui sourit, elle détourne la tête rouge pivoine... C'est là que je me fais pincer par Levy !

-Hé !  
-Natsu, à mon avis, tu devrais arrêter de reluquer cette fille...  
-Je fais ce que je veux Levy. Lâches moi.

Bon, Anna vient vers moi alors je m'écarte un peu du groupe.

-Bonjours...  
-Yo.  
-Comment vous appelez vous ?  
-Natsu ! Mais tu peux me tutoyer !

On commençait à discuter quand je sentis une aura pire que noire derrière moi, j'en frissonnait d'avance...

-Natsu. Ce n'est pas le moment de draguer. Dépêche-toi.

Je me précipite vers l'entrée, j'entend le rire d'Anna, il est magnifique !

-A plus tard Anna !  
-A bientôt Natsu !

Sur ce, on repart, moi le sourire aux lèvres.

-Alors Luce ? On va où ?  
-T'avais qu'à écouter, ah non, désolé, tu étais déjà occupé.  
-Hein ?  
-Je t'avais dis d'arrêter de la reluquer. Tu as mis Lu-Chan en colère.  
-Bah j'ai juste parler avec quelqu'un... Elle est trop gentille Anna tu sais !

Tiens, y'a du feu autour de Luce... elle se retourne avec le regard rouge d'un diable... Je vais me taire, et rentrer à ma maison.

-Dragneel... Je vais te tuer.  
-N-Non Lu-Chan ! On à une mission ! Tu le tueras après !  
-Alors on se dépêche.

On arrive vers la falaise, pas très haute puisqu'il y a la plage en bas. J'ai toujours pas compris ce qu'on devait chercher...

-Natsu je t'explique : On n'a pas d'énigme à résolve on a juste à... pêcher un gros poisson que le client à perdu...  
-Ah, c'est facile !

Ouais ! Trop facile, on a fini la mission en quelques heures... Vu la taille du monstre, ça aurait pût être pire. Bref, les filles on tenus à ce que l'on campent sur la plage.

-Faisons un jeu ! Un ni oui ni non !  
-Levy.  
-C'est bon Lu-Chan t'inquiète pas ahah...

On commence à jouer autour du feu, j'suis en tailleur et j'attend mon tour.

-Je commence alors ! Natsu, est-ce que tu penses que Gajil est un bon ami ?  
-Ouai... il est chiant mais ouai.  
-Oï ! J'suis pas...  
-Gajil, c'est ton tour..  
-Ouai. Alors la Bunny Girl, aimes-tu Natsu ?

Tiens... elle à faillit faire une crise cardiaque...

-Hum. Aimer un abruti pareil ? Je me demande qui le pourrais, ma réponse est non, je n'aime pas Natsu.

Gajil est explosé de rire sur le sable... j'ai de la peine que Lucy ne m'aime pas, je croyais que j'étais au moins un ami...

-A toi Natsu.  
-Luce, est-ce que je suis ton meilleur ami ?

J'attend la réponse, elle souffle un peu dans le feu et répond...

-Non.

Je... pensais pas que ...

-Lu-Chan, c'est à toi.  
-Gajil, aimes-tu Levy ?  
-C'est quoi cette question ? Bien-sûr que non !

Point de vue de Levy.

Oh... Je le savais mais, ça fait toujours mal de l'entendre... Bref, la soirée passe rapidement et nous décidons de dormir sur le sable.  
Le lendemain

Je suis réveillée par la lumière du jour, j'ouvre les yeux, je vois Lu-Chan qui dort encore, mais pas de Natsu... et je sens un bras fort me serré contre lui... Je me retourne et loge ma tête dans son torse, je dirais que je dormais, puis, c'est lui qui c'est collé à moi.

M'enfin Levy ! A quoi tu penses ! Ça ne se fait pas... Je devrais lui crier dessus... Mais il est... si sage quand il dort. Je soupire et me rendort quelques minutes.

Point de vue de Gajil.

Je me réveil. J'vois Levy. Putain ! J'espère qu'elle dort encore ! Déjà, la Bunny Girl dort pas et se marre...

-Gajil, je te rassure si je te dis que Levy ne dors pas, et qu'elle attend que tu la lâches ?

Je m'étouffe moi-même, j'me lève comme un fou et leurs tourne le dos. Levy se lève d'ailleurs.

-Je... J'ai dérivé pendant la nuit, c'est de ta faute, tu étais trop près de moi !

-Désolé Gajil... Lu-chan, je vais chercher Natsu.

-Ok d'acc !

Je la vois partir, je crois que je l'ai vexée... Rhaa.

-T'abuses.

-Non, en fait... je voulais me faire pardonner de hier.

-Quand tu lui as dis que tu l'aimais pas ?

-Oui... enfin... Oh ! Calme tes pensées !

-Ahahah ! Gajil, tu deviens sentimental ! Bref, je ne dirais rien, mais je sais que tu ressens quelque chose pour Levy, puisque tu es rouge depuis ton réveil.

-Que... ? Et toi hier. T'as vus comment étais Natsu ? Il parlait d'amitié, tu l'aimes même pas en amitié ?

-Non...

-C'est... plus que ça ?

-Oui.

-J'vous ai entendu la dernière fois, quand Levy à dit qu'elle était amoureuse de moi, et toi de la Salamandre.

-Garde ça secret, Natsu ne sait même pas ce que c'est.

-Ouai ouai. De toute façon, ils arrivent.

Point de vue de Levy.

Lu-Chan et Gajil rigolent ensemble, quand j'y pense, ils s'entendent bien entre eux... je me sens un peu rejetée...

-Rentrons.

-Aye !

Nous nous sommes débrouillés pour arrivés chez le client avec la marchandises intacte, bien que Natsu et Gajil aient eu envie de la manger... Bref, nous sommes de retour dans le bureau du Duc avec sa fille, avec qui Natsu n'arrête pas de parler. On re sort du bâtiments, Natsu est joyeux et Lu-chan le regarde froidement, et comme par hasard, je suis entre les deux... Je soupire puis je sens qu'on me tire en arrière, je trébuche et me retrouve collée contre le torse de... G-G-G-Gajil !

Je... Je me sépare rapidement en tournant la tête à l'opposée, je... je dois être rouge tomate !

-J'ai vu que t'étais pas à l'aise entre les deux de devant, alors je t'ai mise à l'arrière, mais tu peux retournée devant si tu préfère.

-N-Non non, ça va...

Je crois qu'il sourit... Pff... je ne suis plus une gamine ! Je marche plus rapidement de sorte à ce que je sois entre lui et les deux autres de devant. D'ailleurs ça lui plaît pas, il à l'air de bouder.

Point de vue de Lucy.

On arrivent à l'hôtel où Levy et moi dormons. Cette mission était ridicule. Pêcher un gros poisson à la place de résoudre une énigme... Et l'autre pouffe là... Heureusement que demain je la vois plus !

Bref ; Levy et moi, nous nous séparons des garçons pour repartir à l'hôtel sans leurs adressé un 'bonne nuit' ou autre chose, je crois que Levy est aussi énervée que moi. M'enfin, on mangent puis on part se lavées chacune notre tour, ensuite on décident de s'asseoir sur nos lit et de discuter un peu.

-Dis Lu-Chan... Tu crois que j'ai une chance avec Gajil ?

-Pourquoi tu n'en aurais pas ?

-Je ne sais pas, il ne dit jamais ses sentiments, puis j'ai l'impression qu'il joue avec moi... C'est frustrant.

-Je ne pense pas qu'il joue avec toi. Mais bon.

-Puis toi aussi, tu étais jalouse d'Anna cet après-midi. Elle n'arrêtais pas de tourner autour de Natsu, de rougir quand il lui parlait, et j'en passe. Puis y'a aussi hier à la plage, il était vraiment déçu quand tu as répondu 'non' à toute les questions le concernant. Tu ne l'aimes pas en amitié.

-Non, parce que je le préfère en amour.

-Moi je le sais ça, mais lui, enfin... on a parlés et il avait l'air vraiment triste. Tu devrais lui parler demain.

-Peut-être. Et je ne vois pas en quoi ça change, il y a Anna au besoin.

-D'ailleurs... Cette nuit ils ne dorment pas à a belle étoile, Anna les as invités chez elle...

-Tu plaisantes ?! Elle était obligée de venir s'immiscée dans nos affaires cette pouffiasse ?!

-Du calme Lu-chan ! Je suis sûre qu'ils vont manger et aller dormir !

Point de vue Externe.

D'ailleurs, en ce moment même, Natsu Dragneel et Gajil Redfox s'amusent comme des petits fous avec Anna. Enfin, surtout Natsu, car Gajil à préféré rester dans un coin, refusant aussi l'alcool servit sous prétexte qu'il n'aimerait pas que Levy fasse ça en cachette. Il avait même déconseillé Natsu de boire, celui-ci avait d'ailleurs répondu qu'il n'avait rien à perdre et qu'il s'en fichait. Jusqu'au moment où Gajil se releva brusquement, et regarda la porte d'entrée d'un air surpris. En effet, une odeur familière était devant celle-ci, une odeur qu'il adorait. Il vit son compagnon rose enlacer la seule jeune fille présente.

-Natsu ! Arrête ! La Bunny Girl arrive !

-Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça me fasse ?

-Putain Natsu ! Tu vas le regretter après !

Ils s'arrêtèrent tous de crier, de danser ou de boire quand la porte d'entrée de la grande demeure s'ouvrit en grand, laissant apparaître une blonde en colère et extrêmement déçue, et une petite bleue aussi déçue...

-Levy attend !

Trop tard ; celle-ci s'éloignait déjà à grand pas de ce lieu. Le brun se mit soudain à culpabilisé, il serra les poings et sortit lui aussi. Quand aux autres, Anna était toujours dans les bras de Natsu, saoules tout les deux, Anna avait son T-shirt tombant presque en dessous de sa poitrine, et Natsu était déjà torse nu. L'expression de colère de Lucy fit place à la tristesse, à la douleur, puis elle partit, non sans versé quelques larmes avant. Les deux autres présents reprirent leurs esprits, l'un d'entre eux couru à la poursuite de la mage stellaire tandis que l'autre partait se coucher...

Gajil pistait la bleue. Elle courait vite quand elle le voulait ! Il en avait presque du mal, mais il ralentit la cadence quand il vit une jeune femme aux cheveux bleu courts étalée sur le sol, elle était surement tombée et n'avait plus envie de se relever. Il s'avança vers elle et la releva tout en la serrant dans ses bras, la jeune fille se débattit alors de toute ses forces, en laissant couler les larmes.

-Lâche-moi ! Lâche-moi ! Gajil Redfox, je ne te pensais pas comme ça ! Je... Je ne veux plus te voir ! Maintenant lâche-moi !

Surpris par ses paroles, et triste à la fois, il la laissa partir.

D'un autre côté, Natsu avait déjà rattraper sa blonde et la tenait fermement par les épaules, elle n'avait pas le courage de le regarder droit dans les yeux, alors elle fixait le sol, qui lui paraissait soudainement intéressant.

-Regarde moi.

Aucune réponse.

-Regarde moi Lucy !

Toujours rien.

-Bordel Lucy regarde moi merde !

Elle daigna le regarder, il vit alors que ses yeux était humides et menaçait encore d'une avalanche de larmes.

-N-Non, pleure pas ! Je... Je savais pas que... enfin que tu réagirais comme ça.

-T'as eu ce que tu voulais, maintenant je dois rentrer chez moi avec Levy, alors lâche-moi.

Il arqua un sourcil, sans la lâcher.

-On rentrent demain.

-Non... Levy et moi avons réussies à avoir des ticket pour un train de nuit, vous rentrerez demain, c'est rien, on se revois dans quelques heures.

Elle allait repartir lorsqu'il prit son petit sac et en sortit un papier, il le déchira sous le regard de la blonde.

-Y'a plus de ticket.

-Mais... t'es vraiment con !

Elle le gifla aussi fort qu'elle pût, tentant par la même occasion de rentrer à l'hôtel, mais rien n'y fit ; Natsu se reprit rapidement et ... il lui empoigna les poignets, la rapprocha à lui et colla ses lèvres aux siennes, Lucy fut surprise mais se laissa faire, après tout, il était beaucoup plus fort qu'elle, beaucoup plus rapide et... elle l'aimer, alors à quoi bon lutter ? Il se sépara d'elle en souriant.

-Tu accepterais mes excuses ?

-Seulement si tu recommences.

Plus loin, Levy McGarden courait à vive allure, bousculant par la même occasion un étrange personnage. Elle s'arrêta un peu plus loin, à bout de souffle, sans savoir que quelqu'un l'avait suivie, cette 'personne' la traîna dans une ruelle, la petite mage était tellement effrayée qu'elle ne pouvait pas utiliser sa magie, ce qui arrangeait grandement l'homme. Il s'approcha encore d'elle, la coinçant contre un mur, il lui empoigna les poignets et commença à approcher sa bouche du corps de la fille qui commençait déjà à s'imaginer les pire scénarios, et à pleurer. Elle était essoufflée de sa course et n'avait plus de force dans ses petits bras, enfin, si, mais son agresseur était beaucoup trop fort pour elle. Elle rassembla son courage afin de crier une phrase en espérant que quelqu'un l'entende.

-**A l'aide** !

L'homme grimaça et lui mit la main devant la bouche, l'empêchant ainsi de recommencer, la petite bleue était plus qu'effrayée elle ne voulait pas que ça se passe comme ça, rien n'aurait dût se passer comme ça ! Quelques secondes plus tard, elle sentit son agresseur tomber contre elle, elle avait encore plus peur... ça y est... elle allait... heu.. non ? Elle vit seulement l'homme tomber devant elle avant de s'écrouler de frayeur, elle sentit aussi une paire de bras rassurant l'enveloppée avant qu'elle ne sombre dans le noir total. Natsu avait ramener Lucy à l'hôtel, il restait pour la nuit, comme Gajil et Levy ( logique pour elle ). Ils décidèrent de se coucher en attendant le lendemain.

Le lendemain

Lucy se fit très matinale, elle réveilla tout le monde et partit se coucher, Levy partit à la suite, ainsi que Natsu et Gajil, ils déjeunèrent et partirent vers le train. Où Gajil et Natsu s'endormirent.

-Levy, tu n'as pas l'air bien, déjà hier soir, tu es revenue inconsciente...

-Je...

-Dis moi tout, ils n'en sauront rien, ils dorment, et crois moi, ils on tous le sommeil lourd.

-En fait je... hier soir je me suis enfuie, je suis tomber par terre et j'ai pleurée, c'est là que Gajil m'a vue, alors il m'a enlacer mais je suis encore partie, puis j'ai bousculer un homme et... il m'a traîner dans un endroit sombre et...

Les larmes de Levy tombèrent, attristant la blonde en face d'elle. Gajil mit alors son bras autour d'elle, soit-disant ' en dormant '. Lucy n'y croyait pas bien-sûr.

-Le principal, c'est que tu n'aies rien.

-Oui, et dis moi, avec Natsu, ça s'est arranger !

-Levy, tu es encore rouge.

-Je... non !

-Si si ! Je peux même te le prouver !

La constellationiste sortit un appareil photo de nul part et pris Gajil et Levy côte à côte, elle lui montra ensuite la photo, celle-ci devint rouge pivoine.

-Reposons nous un peu

-Oui.

Point de vue de Levy.

Plus tard, on arrivaient, j'étais déjà réveillée, comme tout le monde, on prit nos bagages et on descendit du train, Lu-chan et Natsu partirent chez Lucy-Chan, pendant que Gajil et moi nous nous dirigions vers la guilde.

-J'prend une mission dès que j'arrive là-bas.

Ah... Je pensais qu'ils allait rester un peu... je n'ai pas trop envie qu'il parte, je sais que s'était lui qui est venu m'aidée hier soir, je me sens en sécurité avec lui... je n'aurais pas dû réagir comme ça, il n'avait rien fait comparé à Natsu... Tiens, on arrivent déjà.

-Bah ça va pas Levy ?

Il m'appelle 'ma crevette' d'habitude...

-Si si, tout va bien. Tu es sûr que tu veux aller en mission dès maintenant ?

-Oui pourquoi ?

-Oh non, pour rien...

-Oh je vois, tu peux plus te passer de moi !

Je rougis, encore... ce... m'enfin.

-Non ! C-C'est pas ça !

C'est décidé, je vais lui dire. On entrent dans la guilde, Jet et Droy me sautent dessus, Gajil s'éloigne alors de moi... il va déjà vers le tableau... Non ! Je veux pas qu'il parte... enfin, je veux qu'il reste avec moi.

-Levy ! Tu nous as manqués ! On t'aiment tu sais !

-Pas moi !

J'avais répondu tellement fort que toute la guilde s'était retournée, même Gajil... Je sentais le rouge me monter aux joues...

-Mais Levy...

-Non Jet, ça suffit. C'est toujours la même chose à chaque fois ! Laissez moi tranquille un peu !

Les deux repartirent déprimés je ne sais où, je m'en fiche, moi je cherche Gajil. Ah ! Trouvé !

-Gajil attend !

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Je.. enfin je... pourquoi tu prend une mission maintenant ?

-Parce que j'ai envie.

-Tu veux pas rester un peu avant de partir ?

-Non. Sinon, tu as autre chose à dire ?

Il lit dans mes pensées... ?

-Oui ! Je...

Je n'arrive pas à parler... mince... il va partir... Il s'éloigne.

-Désolé, mais mon train m'attend, je suis pressé.

**-Je suis en train de te dire que je t'aime alors tu peux bien attendre 5 minutes non ?!**

Miss discrétion de retour... Tout le monde me regarde encore, et Mirajane, je n'ose même pas imaginer... Bref, Gajil se retourne, il me sourit et me tend la main... Main que je prend volontiers !

-Je le savais, et tu sais quoi ? Moi aussi je t'aime ma petite crevette !

Du coup, on repart main dans la main en ville ! Première mission à deux ! Je suis contente que Gajil me pardonne d'avoir été aussi gamine l'autre soir... je suis désolé de ce que j'ai dût lui faire subir le pauvre. Mais bon, Lu-chan et avec Natsu, et moi, je suis très bien avec mon Gajil !


End file.
